The present disclosure relates to data processing by digital computer, and more particularly to license management.
Software vendors use license management programs, also referred to as license managers, to prevent unauthorized use of the software. The license manager is designed to enforce the conditions of the software license and to prevent access to the software when those conditions are not met.
Unfortunately, the license manager, like any software program, is vulnerable to tampering. Conventional license managers, however, are unable to determine the trustworthiness of the computing environment in which they are running.